Not Again
by bloodyrayna
Summary: 2 girls named Rayna and Aerith were kidnapped then escaped. Tokio hotel found them. They have no memory other than their age and names.Bill and tom takes care of them becoming bestfriends. But does tom and bill like them more than just friends. Sum sux
1. Prologe and characters

Don't own Tokio hotel

PROLOGE

I felt her hand in mine shivering. We were cold and wet. We were so scared. We had to keep running or he would come and get us. Not again. All I could do was to keep running and not to let the only person that I new be hurt. Not anymore. I can't see anything. I was in so much pain I wanted to scream out but I can't. My mouth wont open. I can only hear. I hear my heart racing and my mind screaming. We need help. She needs help. I need help. Were all alone. I hear my love behind me crying from the pain in her feet and her lungs, but we can not stop. We have to keep running in fear he's going to get us again. I hear a noise. It was like a motor. We freeze. Was it him?! Then I heard a screeching noise right in front of us. A door open and a man speaking. I don't know what he was saying but I new it wasn't him. Then I heard more voices; guys and girls. I was frighten. I slowly backed up. Questions racing in my head so fast but no answers. Only two questions stood out of my head. Would they hurt us? And do they work for him? Not again. I would never go back and neither would her. No one would hurt us again. No more tormenting torture. Slowly killing us then right before we can finally die they heal us back up and repeat the ever so burning delight they got from doing it again and again and again. We needed to run. Run away and never be found. Him and his followers. Their diabolism faith. People tell you 'life is precious' but that's bullshit. Its hell and we are damned to it. We are human just like them but yet we were they're toys. Beaten and tortured. Sacrificed. The endless pain. No more, it shall end. It has too. I gripped harder on her hand, turn my foot around on the hard rocky ground and ran. Well tried to at least. I couldn't move. I was being held. But by who? No it couldn't be my beloved one beside me, but yet it was. She held my hand in a gently but tight grip. Squeezing it as a jester that every thing was going to be alright. But will it? Only time will tell.

Characters:

Rayna (rain-a) is 16 in the beginning but then becomes 17 near the end. She was kidnapped when she was 1 and has been torture most of her life. She has no family. She has long straight laired blonde hair with black on bottom and red coon tails. She has green and blue strips in her hair (scene look). Green eyes. She's the same height as Georg as she gets older.

Aerith (air-ith) is 16 in the beginning but then becomes 17 near the end. She was kidnapped when she was 2 and has been torture most of her life. She has no family. She has long straight laired black hair with blonde on bottom with pink coon tails. She has dark purple strips in her hair (scene look). Blue eyes. She's 3 cm shorter than Rayna.

Bill Kaulitz is bill Kaulitz and he's 17-18

Tom Kaulitz is tom Kaulitz and he's 17-18

Gustav Schafer is Gustav Schafer and he's 19

Georg Listing is Georg Listing and he's 20

Joy is Gustav's girlfriend she has brown shoulder length hair with a little wave and brown eyes she's short

Melissa is Georg's girlfriend She looks like Lena from TaTu but with straight hair and darker red. Blue eyes.

Staci and Sarah are bill and tom's girlfriends. There both bleach blondes. There bitches with fake boob jobs. Staci/bill Sarah/tom. They always fight with the Russian Twins also known as Rayna and Aerith. No one really like's them.


	2. Broken Dolls

**I hope you enjoy the first chapter **

**love Aerith and Rayne **

**WE DONT OWN TOKIO HOTEL (sorry we forgot to add that)**

We were in the car driving back home. 2 more hours till home. The tour was finally over. YES!!. As much as I loved our fans and our work I missed home so much. But something was odd.

It felt.….like….something was going to happen. Good or bad I didn't know. But I new Tom felt it too cause just as I thought of it, Tom look at me with as much confusion on his face as mine. Mirror image. I look at

Tom and asked

"You feel it too?"

"Yeah" he replied

"Feel what?" our entertainment program asked.

"Nothing Georg. You wouldn't understand" I said.

"Fine" was all he said and went back to talking to Gustav, Natalie and Dunja. I looked out the window and saw how dark and spooky it was out side. The road looked abandon. Like know one has been on it for years, but hear we were. I wonder if anyone would find us if something should happen to us.

Just then I was flung forward in then flung back hitting and landing on Tom. You could hear the screeching tires coming to a stop. Saki got out of the drivers seat and told Natalie to call the cops. Why I wonder. "Stay in the car!" he demanded with authority in his voice. No. I wanted to see what was going on so I got out after Natalie and Dunja said for me to stay in the car. But soon they all followed. Tom right behind me.

On the side of the road stood two people. I couldn't tell if they were boys or girls cause they had burlap sacks over there heads. As I looked harder I could tell they were girls. They had on loose white dresses that had no sleeves and stopped 2 inches above the knees. The dress you could sort of see through. Their hands held tightly together. Blood spots every were with their feet cut open.

"I told you all to stay in the car" Saki said.

"What's the matter with them?" I asked Natalie ignoring Saki.

"I don't know" was her responds.

Then one of the girls turned around and tried to run but the other girl held her tight and didn't let her go. She stopped and turn to the other girl. Both of them shaking. Soaked with blood, water and sweat. Saki slowly grabbed them very gently. The one girl who tried to run jerked away from his grasped but followed close behind the other girl. We put them in the car and drove off to the hospital.

As we sat in the car we tried to take off the burlap sacks, but the girls would shy away. We asked questions but no responds. They were dead but yet alive. They were living comas. As we were in the car I notice the bruises and swelling all over there legs and arms. Cuts soaked with blood spieling out all over their white beautiful skin that held a blue tint to it from the cold. Burns and scares every were. But the sick part of everything was, it look like it went on for years.

The smell of blood took over the car. It was making Georg a little faint. He hated blood so I new this was hard for him. Gustav gave them a blanket we had in the car and rapped it around them. Not once did they move. They were dolls. Sick demented little dolls, broken and still. Used for disgusting play then thrown aside to used again for another sick game.

Soon will be at the hospital but not soon enough. I couldn't stand looking at them. The pain staking cry of silent coming from them. Death not far behind. I wanted to cry and scream, kick and plea for them cause they could not. Then I felt a soothing hand on my shoulder.

"Everything will be ok" Tom said with an assuring smile. I tried to believe him but then I looked at the broken dolls. Hopefully their not to broken. Hopefully.

-------------------------------------------------------------;P---------------------------------------------------------------------

**Review and have a good day**


	3. why?

We dont own TH (tokio Hotel)

We arrived at the hospital. Women in scrubs outside waiting. Saki gently lifted the girls up careful not to frighten them. The cops waiting near the entrance for our responds.

"Please but them on the stretcher sir" said a elderly lady who wore a blue with puppy dogs scrub. Her eyes grey tinted. Crows feet look worse probably from the late hours. Purple bags hung from her eyes from the lack of sleep. Her hands old but yet firm She was probably the head nurse.

"I need one of you to come with me and fill out some paper work" her voice was old but held wisdom and demand. The girls were placed on two separate stretcher. Their hands never separating.

It reminded me of when Tom broke his arm and had to go in the x-ray room by himself, but I made a fit not to leave his side so my mom had to hold my hand while I watch in the window to make sure he was ok. I heard two male nurses talking to them, telling them they have to let go of each other but they held their hands tighter. The men tried to pull them apart but they were struggling. The girls were weak but they would fight till the end to hold each other. Finally after they struggled with the male nurses, they let go. Their hands falling in defeat.

Dunja, Tom and I left leaving Saki and Natalie to talk to the cops. We enter the hospital. It was a mad zone. People running here and people running there. One women crying about her baby while another one went on screaming why? why? Why? over and over again. She was right though. Why was always the question everyone asked about the unknown. Like why were those girls there? Or why were they hurt? Why was the question you always asked when things cant be explain. What was also in that category. How could such simple words be some of the hardest to answer? But that's life.

One nurse came up to us. She was young and pretty with middle length hair that was blonde. She wore the nurse outfit you would see on T.V. She had a bright beautiful smile, real to some but fake to me. I new she was scared and confused and out of place. So much going on around her and by the look of things, she's new. Her name was Alice. She took in a deep breath then exhaled.

"Hi. I was wondering if you can fill out these forms." She handing us paper clip boards with a green piece of paper attached to it. "then can you answer some basic questions." yeah basic questions that we new nothing about. After we filled out the paper work Alice came back up to us.

"Alright, do any of you know the girls names?"

"no"

"Do you know were they live?"

"no"

"are you a relative?"

"If we don't know their names I doubt were related or have any knowledge about them" Tom said getting aggravated with the dumb questions

"there stander questions"

"ok then how about you write no for everything then?"

"Tom!" I said feeling bad for how he is acting to her even though I agree theses questions are pointless.

Alice then left.

"Tom do you have to be so mean?" Dunja asked her motherly like voice

"yeah" Tom said with his signature smirk

Dunja and I both rolled our eyes.

"Well I'm going to check on the others and call your parents. Will you boys be ok well I'm gone?"

"yeah" we said in unison. With that Dunja left

"You hungry?" I asked Tom he shook his head yes so we walked to find a vending machine. As we made are way around the maze of the hospital. I saw them.

In rooms beside one another. The burlap sack off. I stood there. Shaken and disgusted by the sight. Tears started to fill my eyes. I felt the vomit come to my throat. How could someone do that to another human? How? Tom stood just as still thinking the same thing.

We just stared as they stared back. Blood all over their faces. The emptiness of emotions written all over. The black hair girl was bad but the blonde was much worse. The black hair girl had a broken nose and blood covering her mouth, jaw and neck. Black and blue eyes with her lips glued together. Her eyes barely open.

The blonde though; had her mouth sewn close as well as her right eye. Barbwire pulled around her head and it look as though they used it as a gag to keep her quit. Sticking out the sides on her lips were the needle and thread that over lapped the barbwire that was in her mouth. I could barely see her face behind the thick blood that spilled out from her head.

It wasn't the brutality of how it look but her eyes that made me quiver. The look of betrayal, lonely, scared, anger, but most of all; defeat. But still, far inside her I saw hope and the little bit of fight left inside of her. I heard nurses running and shouting then the doors swung close. The girls gone. We saw them for only 3 seconds but it lasted like 3 hours.

"Bill. Tom" our mother shouted. But we just stood there looking at the closed doors. Hopefully that little fight will be enough to save them.


	4. Helping Them

**We don't own tokio hotel**

"Bill. Tom" our mother repeated again.

"What are you do….ing?" she said slowly after she looked at our lifeless faces. She then embraced us in a secured hug and kissed our heads.

"They'll be fine you just have to believe. No how about we go home and.."

"NO!" I screamed. My mother was taken back by my sudden outburst. Tears now running rapidly down my face.

"We can't. I need to make sure they live. Their so much like Tom and I. They need each other to survive. They came to us for help and we can't leave them." I new it wasn't making much sense to my mom but I had a feeling that I needed to stay and some how protect them form people who want to harm them.

It was like I was looking at Tom and I from a third person's view. It was again a mirror image. All that you needed to know was written in their eyes. After several awkward minutes of deafening silence some one spoke.

"ok. We'll stay for a couple more hours then we'll go home so you can get some rest. Ok?" Gordon didn't so much asked us but told us.

"We'll come back tomorrow" Tom asked straining his voice trying not to sound as though he was crying.

"

Yeah and we'll be here with you guys." My mom spoke in her motherly voice. After waiting for about an hour every one left except Tom, mom, Gordon and I. Finally a doctor came out after an hour and a half of waiting.

"The girls are in stable conditions and are sleeping. So how about you guys go home and get some rest too. You can come back tomorrow. I have some question I do need to ask." With that we got up and left.

When we got home I stretched and walked upstairs to my room. I got undress and slept in my boxers. I didn't worry about brushing my teeth or taking a shower. I was so tired. As sleep was about to consume me there was a soft knock on my door. A creak then a soft thump. I felt my bed go down slightly.

"Bill?"

"what Tom?"

"Did you see it too?"

"See what?" I new what he meant but I wasn't 100% sure.

"Their faces."

"yeah what about their faces?" I really didn't want to talk about it. The thought of it just makes me want to throw up all over the place.

"BILL!"

"what?' I new he was angry

"I'm trying to have serious conversation with you and you keep playing dumb. Next time your hurt and want to talk about something, well fuck you; cuz I'm not gunna listen." He got up and started to leave.

"Tom don't go. I'm sorry. I just cant think about it. Every time I think about them I think of us. The way they never let go of each other, protecting each other. The love and bond that know one can understand like us. It scares me. Every time I think of back in the hospital were we saw their faces. I start to think about; what if that was us."

"even after all they went through their still fighting for each other"

"yeah like we would for one another" I said finishing his sentence for him. I was staring at him as he was glaring at the floor as though it was a little punk trying to start a fight with him.

"Tom what if they don't get better?"

"they will. We'll be there for them. I don't know about you but I have a feeling we need to help them. We need to be there for them. I feel like we should all belong together. Like it was destine or something. I don't know its hard to explain."

"Tom I understand."

"I wonder what the press is gunna say" he laughed at the thought

"Yeah watch the headline say _Tokio Hotel saves the Day _or _Tokio hotel or Superman?_" I chimed in. Soon we were laughing at the dumb headlines we came up with. It felt good to laugh. I wonder how long ago those two girls last laughed.

"I don't know" tom said reading my thoughts "but that's why we got to be there for them. To make them see life can be good."

"Good-night little brother" he said with a smile.

"Good-night" Tomorrow I new was going to be an interesting day.

**---------------------------------------------------------------;P--------------------------------------------------------------**

**Yeah this chapter kind of sucked and if it's short well sorry cuz it looked long on Microsoft word.**

**Anyway review and give us ur opinions thanx **


	5. Rayna

We don't own tokio hotel

I woke up. It was so white. Am I dead? Has death finally taken my life just when I thought I was free? Pain exploded through my body like a grenade. I tried again to move, pain still consuming me. The darkness soon hug me into its chest and I was gone again. But before I could vanish once more, I wanted to know: was my beloved with me too?

I heard people talking over me. Should I wake or just stay still and listen. I don't think I'm dead cuz if I was I wouldn't be hearing voices. They were speaking German. I new German. But what were they saying. Soon I could make out what was going on.

"the dark hair girl is awake but she's not eating" a young nurse said. Her voice gentle but scared. Aerith. She's alive. Thank god.

"Doctor what has happen to this girls? Who ever or what ever did this to them, it's sickening."

I know right. But that's what they get off on. They're sick twisted games from Hell. They're belief that if you sacrifice and drink/eat another human then the Devil will for ever love you as his own. The games of live or die. Those were your only chose's .

You had to be strong physically and mentally. And when you gave up…ha…that's when their fun really begins. Tying you to a table, burning, cutting. Loving your screams. Making you eat the one's you care about. Loving when you scream. Making you count how many times they rape the younger children and then kill them. Always reminding you that no one will help you. 16 years of none stop torment. Hatred of delight burning in their eyes as they watch you scream in agonizing pain. Again loving your screams.

I was born in a world were I was suppose to die but yet I'm alive. She's alive. But will we be free? Only time will tell.

"Alice is the family here that brought theses girls in?" I'm guessing that's the doctor.

"Ummm…I'll go check sir" I could tell in her voice that she was smiling. Glad to leave. After she left I heard the doctor writing stuff down, then stop. That's when I tried to open my eyes. I could only see out my left. There was a badge over my right. I new why to.

The doctor was starring down at me. He had dark brown hair that was short but scruffy. Hazel eyes and movie star teeth. He had to pay a pretty penny to have those teeth.

"Your finally awake I see" he said opening his expensive mouth. He was handsome I'll give him that but he held the feeling like he was a sleazy rat. I just stared.

"hummm…Not responsive like your friend I see" Nope not with you buddy. He started to brush my hair out of my face.

"your so pretty just like your…twin sister?" Aerith was not my sister just my best friend and my lover. We look a lot a like but my eyes are green hers are blue. I'm blonde she's black haired. We are together forever.

"so beautiful you going to talk to me?" no you old piece of shit. He lend closer to my face. I could smell alcohol on his breath. Like I said earlier, sleazy rat.

"don't be a tease" closer he came. The fear once again began to set in. His shadow's darkness over shadowing me. Not again. I have never and will never be touched like he did to the others.

"Doctor Johnson they're here sir." Alice said walking through the door.

"Alright then, thanks for telling me Alice." the doctor said and walk by glaring at her. She flinched. She was like Aerith and I. Being tortured when we were doing the things we loved. She looked at me. Giving me a hopeful smile.

I wanted to smile back but couldn't. The thoughts of her having to deal with his wrath flooded in my head. She would die. Soon. All the people that are good in the world die by trying to protect others.

After waiting around for what seems like forever Alice came in with two boys. They were tall. One had sandy dreads while the other had black hair. That's when I remembered that they were the ones in the car. They helped save us.

"we'll I'll just leave you guys alone" Alice said scratching the back of her head laughing at the dark sickening silence coming from me. I new Alice didn't hate me but was uncomfortable around me.

I was quite and still. Staring at a blank wall. Every hour they would come in and ask 'do you need anything?' 'Yes' I wanted to scream 'I want Aerith.' but still my mouth would not open. It was no longer sewn together but yet it still felt it. I need my Aerith back.

"hi. You remember us?" said the one with the dreads

_Yes_

"Hi, I'm Bill and this is Tom" the taller one named Bill said pointing at Tom.

_Hi I'm Rayna._

"We were the ones who found you and the other girl" tom spoke

_I know. Thank you so much._

"ok…?" Tom was now becoming uncomfortable like Alice always did around me. "I think I'm gunna go check on the other one to see if she's still asleep" I heard the door open then shut. Now it was just Bill and I.

"can you please tell me your name? You can write it if you don't want to say it." He sounded so desperate. I wanted to say it but nothing came out. I tried concentrating. Searching for the answer on how to talk. Looking so franticly to find my voice.

Then I felt a warm slender hand on my face. So soothing. Not the normal roughness I had to endure my who life. It was peaceful and caring. For the first time sense I can remember, I felt safe. This time it was not darkness that consumed me, but the warmth and secure from another human being. I fell into it. Soon I put my body into his, well his long arms wrapped around me. Embracing me in a hug that I have longed for, for years.

"Rayna" my voice singed out. It was so weird to hear myself after many years of not talking.

"Rayna" he repeated with a smile. "Its nice to meet you."

-----------------------------------------------------------------;p-----------------------------------------------------------------

_Well hope u enjoyed it_


	6. Aerith

**DONT OWN TH also this chapter is short so we added chapter six.**

His voice was comforting. Singing a little tune I once heard, but can't remember. His heartbeat going along with the song like drums. A lovely rhythm. He was stroking my hair soft and slow. The warmth embracing my ever so aching body.

I felt my eye lids fall like a ton of bricks, but still I could not sleep. Fear of being alone again filling my senses. I have befriended the darkness but still I feared it. Guiltiness screamed in my mind. I forgot about Aerith, my beloved one. I have let my body be close to this stranger named Bill and forgot about the one I promised to protect. Forever together always.

My body and mind slowly pushed him away. My mind now set on one thing. Aerith. I need to find her. I need to see and feel her hand intertwine with mine. Knowing she'll stay by my side and never let go. How could I have let go of her hand. I tried to get up. I.V.'s punching in my skin. Holding me back like chains.

I screamed and ripped them out. Blood pouring out of my white skin. Still I had wires and tubes running every were on my body. I was freaking out. Bill was freaking out. Not knowing what to do he called for nurses. But they did not come. Aerith where is she? I needed to find her. I finally got up out of bed. I fell. My legs did not move. They were so weak. I started to crawl leaving a trail of blood.

"Rayna please stop." he was begging me.

"Aerith" I pleaded.

"What?" now on the ground staring at my face. His face fear stricken. So much like mine. I new he wanted to help, but could I trust him? or could I only trust Aerith. I needed his help either way though. So I tried again.

"Aerith. I need Aerith" I sounded like I was out of breath. Biting my teeth together, trying not to cry out in pain. Oh how I wanted tears to cascade down my face, to make the stinging sensation go away. But tears could and would not fall. I am broken and can not be fix. My pieces are missing. I am no longer whole, but Bill looked at my longingly. Searching for what I do not know.

"The girl you came her with?" I nodded my head yes. His long slender hand grabbed my left arm and help lift me up.

"You know, I can get in trouble for doing this, but you look as though you would find her one way or another." he said, half laughing and half serious. I smiled. Maybe just maybe I could believe that I could trust. Pretend he wont hurt me.

That's what I learned about life. It mocks you. Laughing at your pathetic attempts to live a normal life. Life. It's all based on pretend, another words; lies, fakes. People tell you all dreams come true. LIE. It just makes you pretend that you can do anything as long as you believe in yourself. It won't come true though. See the word believe has lie right in it. Life is made of fakes. Fake people, fake words, fake laughs, fake smiles. People pretend because life is so fucked up that people can't stand the truth of the reality, so we try so hard to cover it by lying to our self's. and when the truth comes out we kill our self's. your life is now over. There's only one thing that everyone has in common and that's death. No matter if you're the sweetest person or the biggest asshole, your going to die. Plain and simple. The only release from the hell we live on is death. But the question remains: well it be better or worse?

After he got me untangle from the tubes we walked to the next room. There she seat. The only thing God has giving to me. So beautiful. She lifted her head. Her eyes caught mine. Hope and love lied within them. She got up and ran to me encircling me in a tight and longing hug. I was safe. She was safe. We were safe. We laughed. We haven't laughed in so long and yet here we were. Joyfully laughing. Happy to know we got away. Freedom. Life flooded through me.

Life was not that bad, I guess. Some times the truth is better than pretend and lies. There is always gunna be someone out there that loves you. You just have to find it. I looked at Aerith's joyful tear filled eyes and smiled a real big smile. We were free. Free form the non stop hell we had to ender. The darkness that always buried us when we tried to find the light.

I looked over to see our savers. They stood by one another, talking. I noticed they were twins. They were so different but yet the same. They were identical. Identical twins. People believed that Aerith and I were identical twins. We weren't. Were not even related, just look-a-like' felt weird to look at a guy and not feel afraid or hate. Aerith and I just starred at them untill their eyes meet ours.

They smiled and said "So lets properly introduce our self's. I'm Tom and this is my little brother Bill. What is your girls' names?"

"I…I'm.. Aerith. Nice to meet you"

"and I'm Rayna. Hi" Small smiles spread across everyone's face. We talked some more about little stuff until nurse Alice came in. She held a smile of satisfactory. Probably glad to know we could talk.

"Visiting hours are about to close and you girls better get back to your rooms, you are going to have to go through some test tomorrow." and with that she left. Test? I looked at Aerith for some answers. She shook her head telling me she new nothing about this. Seeing the concern on our face Bill spoke up.

"They just need to make sure your ok to be released."

"Released?" Still not sure of what he meant.

"To see if you can go home.'' Tom said taking a step forward to stand by his brother.

"and then people have to make sure your ok and watch you." Bill said finishing Tom's thought

"Home? We have no home.'' Aerith finally spoke up.

"We kind of figured that out. So you'll be staying with us till we can find out what to do with you." Tom said with a sad smirk.

"oh. Ok" we said still not quite sure what they meant but I'm sure we'll find out soon enough.

I walked back to my hospital bed with Bill right behind me. I got back into bed with his help and a nurse came in to reattach the tubes and I.V's to me. He left after saying good-night. I fell into a coma like sleep. Never to wake till next morning.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**;p-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**short but next one is longer**


	7. Afraid

**WE dont own tokio hotel but how cool would it be if we could.**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------**

I started to walk out of Rayna's room but not before I took a look at her sleeping form. She looked as if sleep was her only peace from a horrible nightmare, though it still looked like she was in pain. I started to walk about four paces to Aerith's room and found Tom just staring at Aerith's pale body. She to had the same look as Rayna. They looked dead or look as though they had stared death in the face, but I guess they have according to the cops. I remembered what the cops said to us but I just couldn't think of it, at least not now. The girls were safe with us.

"Tom you ready" I whispered. Afraid to disturb the silence.

"Yeah" We just stood there afraid to move.

"Tom we have to go, Mom wants to know how the girls are and you know how she gets when we don't tell her things." I was hoping he would start to move because I couldn't. I felt like I was glued there until he moved.

"I Know" I could feel what he felt. Hurt, disgusted, angry but most of all pity. Pity for the girls. Knowing that one person had so much hate for these girls that they would do this to them. Were they so horrible that they had to go through life as a punishment.

Finally he moved. He looked up smirking and said

"Ready to fight our way through the pack of hungry wolves."

"Fuck No!" I laughed with him.

Ever sense the media found out about our findings; they have been going more crazy than usual. They wanted the what where when why how but most of all the who. Headlines screaming Mystery Twins saved by heroic Tokio Hotel and Who are they? Bullshit like that. We had a interview tomorrow so I told the girls we had to do some business and won't see them for a day. I didn't want to tell them were from the band Tokio Hotel. I like the fact that they liked us for us not for Tokio hotel. I mean don't get me wrong. It has always been my dream to be in a band and stuff, but I miss people liking me for me and nothing else.

Tom and I made our way out the hospital only to be squashed but paparazzi. Camera's everywhere flashing and recording. Reporters yelling out "How's the girls?" and "who are they?" . With Saki's and others help we finally made it to the car and made it home. We walked inside seeing shopping bags all over the table. I told mom that instead of coming with Tom and I that she should go shopping for the girls. Gordon just slept all day so he to stayed home. I was glad they didn't come with tom and I cause I like the alone time we had with the girls. Tom and I both told mom how everything went and how the girls finally talked. She keep telling me all morning before I left that she wanted to know everything so I told her as much as I though necessary. Then mom told tom and I that Gustav and Georg both called wanting to know how the visit went. So I called Gustav and Tom called Georg and told them. After we played catch up, I went up stairs to take a shower.

As I was taking off my shirt and pants I looked in the mirror and said man I'm sexy as fuck. **(LOL JK that sounds to much like Tom LOL but what really happened was...)** I looked in the mirror and looked at my reflection. I just starred until my face looked liked one big blob. I remembered that the interview was tomorrow, and I new exactly what their going to ask about. They were gunna ask about the girls. The question I was fighting now was; what I was gunna tell them? I had to talk to Tom about it cause he would know what to say.

Soon I got completely naked and hoped in the shower trying to wash the questions and worry out of my head, so I used extra shampoo. I got out and but on my pajamas on and walked over to Tom's room. He was sitting on his bed strumming a tune on his black guitar well bobbing his head up and down. It was our tune: In Die Nacht. I knocked on his open door. He looked up to see who it was, then went back to strumming the guitar. I took that as a signal to come in. I sat on his bed waiting patently for him to finish when I started to sing the song quietly to myself. Tom finished and put the guitar down and looked at me with a small smile that soon fell when he saw how serious I was.

"What?!" concern filling his voice.

"Tom we have a interview tomorrow"

"yeah…your point?" now with confusion written on his face.

"You Know what their gunna asked about right?" His eyes light up now figure out where I was getting at.

"Hmmm…well we'll just tell them the truth if they do ask. We'll tell them the girls are fine and that their in the hospital for a while, that's it, we just wont give details." I new Tom could think of something that's why I loved him as my big brother, but I hate how he always has to wear that stupid superior smirk all the damn time.

"What if they ask about where their going to be staying at after being released?" His smirk went to a frown. He was thinking then his eyes drifted to my eyes.

Our identical eyes locked when he said "That we wont tell them, cause you know it would be crazy and I don't think the girls can handle it, I mean they don't even know were Tokio Hotel." I felt bad not telling them who we were but I was just trying not to put so much on them.

"Ok" I said

"Boys!" our mom called from the door.

"What?" we said in unison.

She walked in the room holding about six bags from different store with Gustav's older sister, Ashley, right behind her holding about eight bags.**(I don't know Gustav's older sisters name so if anyone knows please tell me cuz for now I'll call her Ashley)** Gustav asked if Ashley could go shopping with my mom this morning to help pick out clothes for the girls. I sort of felt bad for her cause when my mom shops, she really shops.

"You have to see the clothes we bought for the girls." excitement filled our moms voice. I was about to say something but a bag that said Victoria Secret on it and about 4 others were shoved in my face.

"Hold on to these" She demanded. Tom and I was about to look in the bags that had Victoria Secret on it but our had were swatted away by both mom and Ashley.

"No your not allowed to look in those bags" Ashley said pointing her index finger at us like a person would do to a dog when it got in trouble.

"Aww come on Ash just one little peak."

"No Tom!"

"Look at this!" Our mom squeaked once again in excitement. It was a pair of black pants and a red spaghetti strap shirt, on the very top it had black lace. There was a black and grey stripped long sleeve shirt that fell of the shoulders. Most of the stuff looked like it came from Hot Topic and Hollister and others from Zalles**.(I know a lot of people don't like Hollister but sometimes they have cute stuff that doesn't have their name running across ur chest)**

"You think they'll like it?"

"Yeah I think they would just be happy with clothes."

"Good" she turn then said she was going to go put the clothes in the girls now official room. They would be sharing a room cause they wanted to.

"Well I'm gunna go home and go to bed by guys"

"Bye Ashley I hope you had fun shopping with our mom" Tom joked. She just smile and left.

"I think I'm gunna take her idea to." I said with a big stretch.

"Bill don't worry about the interview ok. Just let me talk"

"Ok Tom. Night."

"Night." I shut his door and left to jump in my nice big warm comfy bed.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**;p**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

THE INTERVIEW PPL

I-interviewer

B-bill

T-tom

GG-georg

G -gustav

THE INTERVIEW

I: welcome ladies and gentleman to Tokio Hotel

_Clapping and screaming_

B: Hello everyone

I: please sit down. We have plenty of questions to ask and not enough time.

T: we figured hehe

I: so… I'll just jump to it. Who's the girls?

T: Well were not gunna give out their names for understandable reasons.

I: Aye yes I understand, but is there something going on? There has been rumors circulating that something is going on between you twins and the girls. What do you have to say about that? Hmm.

T: Like you said rumors, there not true.

GG: were just making sure there fine, after all they have been through.

I: Right, right. So do you know what happen to them?

G: No

I: Lips held shut huh?

_Tokio Hotel Laugh_

T: No, we just don't know a whole lot about them.

B: and the stuff we do know is confidential.

I: Not even a hint?

_Laughing from Tokio Hotel and Audience._

Tokio Hotel: Nope.

I: well that sucks.

B: sorry.

I: Georg and Gustav what do your girlfriends think of the rumors about bill and tom?

GG: The both think it's cute and romantic.

I: Well what do your girlfriends think of all these rumors floating around about you twins and the mystery twins?

_B&T: silently afraid cause now they're asking themselves that question. What will their easily jealous untrusting girlfriends who believe almost every rumor they hear, think about the who thing? Yep their fucked and afraid. Oh shit this will be funn._

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------;P------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**Sorry its been a while but i got grounded again**


	8. released

**WE DONT OWN TOKIO HOTEL**

We finally got finish with the 'tests'. They consist of writing, reading, talking, putting stuff together, counting, walking, and blood work. We had to look at paint blotches and talk about what were feeling. That I new I failed. I refused to talk about my feelings. They keep asking if were from Russia and I said yes. I new were I was from, cause when_ **they**_took me they spoke Russian and talk a lot about how cold Moscow was. At least the people there let me walk around Russia begging and selling stuff for them. But when the other people took Aerith and I, we were taken to places that we were never told. They spoke German and taught us English. That's how were able to speak three different languages (German Russia and English). The only way Aerith and I were aloud to talk was when we spoke quietly in Russian. However they thought when we spoke in Russian that we were planning our escape, which was right, but it was not all the time. And that's how we ended up in Germany. In the middle of our test Simon came in to make us try on a few clothes and to give us clothes for if we get released tomorrow.

Aerith and I sat in the activity room putting a puzzle back together while watching TV. Aerith was doing the puzzle more than I was cause I was people watching. I was watching the one women who every minute would let out a yell but she would never open her eyes. It was like she was afraid to see the fate that she has to live through. Screaming terror that only her I could see and know one else could. People only saw it as an everyday thing, that she as just mentally challenge, but I new it was the cry of the emotional suffering killing her so slowly. I saw death approach her ever so tired body, but still know one could do anything, only sit and watch. She would soon die, but maybe just maybe the pain will subside so no more suffering.

I turned back when I felt Aerith touch my hand. Her hand was so warm compared to my icy cold ones. My body could be all warm but my hands would always be cold. It was weird. Her hands were the hands of a gentle loving mother and mine were the opposite. They were bruised and torn from the constant fighting, fighting to get away from the terrible life of hell. My hands were soft but painful to look at. The memories that I hide away flooded so fast back in my mined that I closed my eyes. I wanted to forget. Forget everything. I was free but yet I was still trapped. Trapped in the memories that I tried to suppress.

I snapped open my eyes. It was gone. The memories went away. I was now back to the reality of life once again. _Welcome ladies and gentlemen to Tokio Hotel_ said the man on TV. Aerith and I have been watching this show for about half an hour and the host thinks he's funny and cute but he's not. I think they have one of those things that tells the audience when to laugh and when to applause. There was nothing else on so I just started to watch. Then I saw and could not believe it.

Bill and Tom both walked on stage waving to the audience with Georg and Gustav right behind them. I looked at Aerith and she to looked at me with utter shock. Here were the people we have been talking to thinking they were your average Joe not more than 2 seconds ago and they turn out to be the biggest band in Germany. What the fuck? I had to look twice to make sure I wasn't hallucinating. Why didn't they tell us? Aerith and I sat starring at the TV as if our life depended on it.

_Hello everyone_

_please sit down. We have plenty of questions to ask and not enough time._

_we figured hehe_

_So… I'll just jump to it. Who's the girls?_

_Well were not gunna give out their names for understandable reasons._

_Aye yes I understand but is there something going on? There has been rumors circulating that something is going on between you twins and the girls. What do you have to say about that? Hmm._

_Like you said rumors, there not true. _

_were just making sure there fine, after all they have been through._

_Right, right. So do you know what happen to them?_

_No_

_Lips held shut huh?_

_(They laughed)_

_No, we just don't know a whole lot about them. _

_and the stuff we do know is confidential._

_Not even a hint?_

_(Everyone laughed at the hostess puppy dog face.)_

_Nope_

_well that sucks._

_sorry._

_Georg and Gustav what do your girlfriends think of the rumors about bill and tom?_

_The both think it's cute and romantic. _

_Well what do your girlfriends think of all these rumors floating around about you twins and the mystery twins?_

Bill and Tom had fear all over their face_._

We turned the TV off.

"Girlfriends?" Aerith said

"Rumors?" I questioned

"Tokio Hotel?" we both asked each other.

"I wonder what else they didn't tell us?" Aerith still wanting answers that I could not give.

"Why didn't they tell us all this stuff? They should have told us something that was this big. Do they not trust us?" I more or less was asking myself these questions. But the main question I was asking myself was could _**we**_ trust them?

Alice came in with her clipboard in her left hand and a happy smile that held sadness in her eyes.

"Hey girls I have some good news." We looked up giving her the signal she had our attentions. "You get to be released tomorrow at 10:00 am ok?" she was sad that we were leaving.

"Alice?" I asked in a soft voice. My eyes held to the floor.

"Yes sweaty"

"You new who Bill and Tom were didn't you?" My eyes lifted up to look in her eyes so I could tell if she was lying.

"Yeah I did." now her eyes fell to the floor.

"Why didn't you tell us?''

"They told me not to cause they were afraid it would be to soon and to much. Tokio Hotel is one of my favorite bands. They're good guys and will take good care of you."

"They still should have told us." anger was now rising in me. I was angry because they didn't tell us. They don't know us well enough to tell us if we can handle something or not. But mostly I was made at myself. I let myself get close to them; I even let them get close to Aerith. How could I be so stupid. I heard Alice walk away in here white nurses shoes. She was hurt. Hurt that I was mad.

"Rayne, they were looking out for our best interest and safety."

"I know Aerith, but it makes me wonder if I should trust them or not."

"I know its hard but we'll make it." Aerith was right.

"I guess we don't know them that well to make them spill their whole life story to us; I mean we don't tell them everything so I shouldn't expect the same. How long have we known them for? 2 weeks maybe.''

Aerith smiled. I new she was glad that I came to my senses.

We both decided to not worry about it till the time comes so we went and packed the little stuff we had for we will be released tomorrow.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning around ten Aerith and I waited out side. It was warm and a little windy. The sun felt so good. We have been stuck in a hospital for 2 weeks without being able to go outside for fresh air. The only thing close to fresh air was the window that was in our rooms. We were no longer in that hospital gowns but in a pair of blue jeans and a tight but still lose black T-shirt. The shirts were the same but still different.

Alice waited outside with us till we saw a black Cadillac. Tom was driving with bill in the passenger. In the back sat their Mother. She was the first to get out. She ran up to us giving us both a big hug.

"Oh I haven't seen you in so long. Let me get a good look at you." and with that we were thrown away form her body and spun around. "Still really skinny but your not so purple blue and black anymore."

"Mom let them breath." Bill said getting out of the car. He was smiling at me.

"yeah and what do you mean you haven't seen them in so long you just saw them yesterday."

"Yeah for only a half an hour to make sure the clothes fit. Then I left cause they still had to finish there tests."

Alice cleared her throat to get every ones attention. "The girls will need to come back at least once a month for about 5 months just for a quick check up. If there's any problems just give me a call. Ok?"

They all nodded. Alice then came up to us and gave us a long tight hug, as if a mother would do on their kids first day of school.

"Be good. I'll miss you. They are good guys but just be careful." she let go of us with tears in her eyes. She left back into the hospital.

"Bye" I said so quietly that the wind took my soft whisper with it.

"Ready?" Tom asked closing the back of the car that now had our suitcases. We climbed in the back with Simon. She was talking a mile a minute about the house and clothes and how much fun we're gunna have. I zoned out. I was looking out the window watching every detail like a hawk, just encase something was to happen I new how to get back to the hospital. I felt like some one was watching me so I took a quick glace at the side view mirror and saw Bill looking at through it. As soon as I caught him doing it he quickly looked away. I turned my gaze back to the window.

I felt Aerith's hand grow tighter on me hand so I looked at her. She was starring out the windshield. I looked and saw a big huge house. It was fenced in with big iron gates. After Tom pressed a button the gates open. We slowly drove in. We came to a stop.

"We are home" Simon singed out. So this is now what we call home. The house was a mansion. Big and so beautiful. We got out and walk to the back of the car.

"We can get it" Tom offered.

"No it's fine there not that heavy." I grabbed the suitcases. I handed Aerith's hers. We walk over to the big doors only to be greeted by two girls that had Georg and Gustav standing right behind them.

"Oh My God! They are so pretty.'' said the girl that was short. She had dark caramel hair that came to her shoulders and had a little wave with butterscotch brown eyes. She wore a light purple tank top that had angel in blue letters written across the chest that made her eyes pop. Her jeans wear a light blue that had the look that they have been ripped. They made her legs look longer. She was about 6 inches shorter than Gustav. Maybe she wasn't that short because Aerith and I are the about the same height has Georg maybe an inch shorter.

"Oh Hi you guys. You girls are just so cute" The other girl said. She had dark red hair that came close to the middle of her back. It was straight with a little curl at the bottom. She had sapphire blue eyes. She was a little shorter than us but not by much. She wore a blood red tank top that had a little lose ruffle on the one side. She had on a black pin strip mini skirt that made her long legs look even longer. Both the girls were really pretty. They look like real nice people and had genuine smiles.

"you wanna move so they can go in?" Tom asked

"Oh yeah sorry"

We followed Bill and Tom in the house. It was breathe taking. It was even more beautiful inside than the outside. The floor was a golden white marble. On the ceiling was huge chandelier that had crystals making it glow. Lets just say the house was like in a fairy tale. We made our way up the stairs to the end of the hall. The last door to the right.

"And here is your girls' room. I remember you girls wanted to share a room." The room was huge. It had to queen size beds on each side of the room. One for me and one for Aerith. 2 dressers and a 2 desks with their own lab tops. The room was black and red with a big sliding glass door that led to our own private balcony. The balcony looked over the city of Berlin. Back on the inside of the room there was two doors. Simon open the first door that was closes to the balcony. It was a walk in closet. It had so many clothes and shoes in it. The next door that was right next to the closet was the bathroom. It had a Jacuzzi like tube that I swear you could fit about 5 people in it and a shower that was huge. It had duel sinks so Aerith and I don't have to share.

"You like?" Simon asked. Do we like, no we don't, we love it. Not even in or wildest dreams could we even come close to dreaming this.

"Yes we love it. Thank you so much." Aerith and I said in unison.

"Wow know wonder people call them the mystery twins; they look and talk like twins. Their so cute." The short girl said. I started to wonder who these girls were and how do they know us.

"Mystery twins…?" I said slowly

"Oh yeah that's what the media…" Toms hand clapped over her mouth before she could finish.

"What?" Aerith said slightly confused

"Nothing it's just what are friends call you girls that's all." Tom still had his hand covering the girls mouth.

Soon he let the girl go. The red head came up to us.

"Hi I'm Melissa and this is Joy" she pointed to the short girl who is now called Joy. Her name fits; she is a very joyful person. "We're Georg and Gustav's girlfriends."

"Isn't my Gusti the cutest?" Joy said hugging Gustav. Gustav blush. They were a weird couple. She was so talkative and he was so quite. I guess opposites do attracted in their case. I guess I don't know their relationship that well to tell if they were a good match or not. I could tell that Melissa and Georg was a good couple that was perfect for each other. They are both down to earth and easy going.

After that was all done Tom and Bill gave us a tour of their home. Gustav, Joy, Melissa and Georg all went home at around 9. They live a block away. Simon and Gordon left around 10 but I guess they live just 3 houses down the street so they come here almost every day. After everyone left Aerith and I went up stairs to get ready for bed and to unpack the little stuff we had. Aerith went in the bathroom to take a shower. I unzipped my suitcase when I heard soft knock at my door.

"Can I come in?" Bill asked softly.

"Umm..Yeah..Yeah sure after all this is your house." He kind of caught me of guard. There he was standing in my doorway in nothing but boxers and a lose white shirt. He had no makeup and his hair was down.

"No it's **_our_** house remember?'' his one eyebrow lifted when he said that. I smiled and went back to unpacking. Out of the corner of my eyes I watched as he walked in and sat on my bed. He sat there quietly just starring at me. I could slowly feel my checks getting warm but I would not allow myself to blush so I made myself busy once again by folding my clothes. I started to feel uncomfortable. He wasn't doing anything but starring.

"Is there something the matter?" I said as polity as I could.

"Nope" he smiled a big smile with his eyes close.

"Oh ok. Well can I ask what you are doing here then?"

"I just like watching you." I looked at him, not sure of what he meant. "Its not bad; it's just you watch every

detail and your very careful of what you do like your afraid to mess up. You always glace around and fidget. I don't know it's just weird to me that's all."

"I'm…weird?" I slowly put my head down thinking of what he said. If I'm weird then what is normal.

"No. No. Not like bad weird it's just not something I don't see everyday that's all. I didn't mean to hurt you or anything. Oh I'm so sorry." He was going on a rant of sorry's.

"Its ok Bill. I do it because if I mess up I would get punish and I don't want that. I always look for how many ways there are to escape. I pay close attention to peoples actions so if I know they're about to hurt me I can get away before then." I tried my best to explain why I do the stuff I do. I have always had to be careful or else they would hurt me till I was almost dead.

He was starring again. Then out of know where he hugged me; like he did that night in the hospital. He pulled me away from him. He was looked in my eyes. With so much determination and anger in his voice he said "You will Never be punished here. No one will ever hurt you again." I know Bill. I would never allow myself to hurt again. Nor Aerith. I smiled at him. He released me and got up standing at the end of my bed. I decided to change the subject. I decided right now was a good time to tell him that we new who they were.

"So your Tokio Hotel huh?"

"What?" This time he was caught of guard.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't think you could handle it. There is so much that was going on I just didn't want to anymore

pressure on you than I already had. I would have told you."

"It's ok Bill. We saw you on TV this morning so we asked Alice. We were mad at first, but came to our senses after talking about it. I just don't want you to think we're weak that's all."

"I never thought you were weak. I just didn't want to worry you or put anymore pressure on you. I think you girls are strong never once did I see you girls as weak." He said in a low sad voice." I got up from my bed and made my way over to him. I wrapped my arms around him giving a tried hug. He gladly accepted it and wrapped his arms around me. He held me till I heard the door open to the bathroom. Aerith came out. I released him and walk to my bed.

"Well night girls."

"Night" we said back. He left and shut the door.

"Rayne what happen?"

"I'll tell you tomorrow so go to bed. I love you."

"I love you too. This is really sweet what they are doing for us."

"Yeah it is. Night"

"Night" the lights went off and I fell asleep.

The next morning I awoke. Aerith was still asleep. I walk down stairs to be greeted by Simon.

"Morning sweetie your up early"

"Morning" Simon was cooking something I just don't know what but it smelled good. Then the doorbell rung.

"Could you get that for me please." I got up and open the door. There stood two Barbie looking girls. They had bleach blonde hair with blue eyes. Their skin had an orange tint to it.

"Hi I'm Staci and this is Sarah. The Kaulitz twins girlfriends. Who the hell are you?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**;p**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Well we hope you liked might be a while b4 we can update **


	9. Barbie's and Tom's Confession

**SORRY ITS BEEN A WHILE BUT I GOT GROUNDED SO I HAD TO STAY FROM THE COMPUTER FOR A WEEK BUT ANYWHO HERE YOU GO CHAPTER 8 AND THANXZ FOR ALL THE REVIEWS.**

"Who the hell are you?"

I wanted to shut the door on their nose jobs but decided not too. I didn't want to make Bill and Tom mad so I said

"Rayna." They looked at each other and rolled their blue eyes.

"Well Rayn DUH! Can you move so we can go see are cuties." The one named Staci asked She wore a hot pink halter top with a white mini skirt. She had on white peep toe pumps that had a pink bow on top. Her hair was down with her over size pink with white rhinestones sunglasses being used as a headband to keep her hair back.

"I think she's a lesbo Staci she's checking you out." giggled Sarah. Sarah was little with fake boobs. Her hair was in a ponytail. She had on a magenta dress that was low low low cut in the front and came about an inch past her ass. She to had the same sunglasses and shoes.

"Hello are you retarded or something?" Staci had annoyance in her voice.

'Fuck off Barbie's" was all I said before SLAM! I shut the door on their fake ass faces. That was it, I don't care how much Tom and Bill get mad at me. They looked like dirty hoe's anyway so who knows how many STD's they might have.

"Who was that." Simone asked well peeking around the corner.

"Barbie's have come to molest and rape your sons." My voice was monotone and serious.

"What?" Disbelief singed as she talk. Bang Bang bang. Simone went and open the door. The smile that was on her face soon turn to a frown.

"Oh it's you girls." Simon grimaced.

"Yeah and who does that bitch think she is shutting the door on our beautiful faces."

"I wouldn't go that far calling you beautiful." I said bluntly. Simon was trying not to laugh but she couldn't help it. She busted out laughing shaking her head like she agreed with me. Don't get me wrong sure the girls were sexy but they were more sleazy. All that was really going for them was fake boobs, fake nose, fake hair and liposuction.

"We get more men than you can ever dream" Staci had acid in her voice.

"Yeah you probably do. Your like a fast food place. People go in get a bite then leave you money for your services."

"Why you little bitch I'm gunna ki…Oh hi honey." Staci must be bipolar; she just went from threatening to the most nice and caring person in less than 3 seconds.

"What's with all the yelling" Bill tiredly asked coming down the stairs. He was rubbing his eyes and wore nothing but his boxers.

"Oh nothing sweetie just talking to…uh…umm…Ryan"

"Rayna"

"Sorry I thought you were a boy opps."

"And I though you were a tranny" I smirk. With a humph she walk over to Bill and started to kiss him. It wasn't a good morning kiss but like lets have sex right here and now kiss. Bill closed his eyes and rapped he's arms around her pulling her closer and tighter. Deepening the kiss. Gross.

"Alright go somewhere else if your going to do that. Oh and Sarah Tom still sleeping." Simon sounded a little pissed. Sarah ran up stairs.

"I thought they weren't gunna be back till next week." Simon said thinking out loud.

"I don't like them. Their fake looking and their bitches."

"You say stuff so bluntly at times" She laughed "I don't like them either but my boys do and as long as their happy I'm happy." She tried to force a smile but failed. She turned around and went back to cooking and I went up stairs.

Aerith was still sleeping so I crawled in bed with her. She turned around to face me. Her sapphire eyes open. I couldn't help but smile.

"Mornin"

"Mornin"

No matter how much I could be pissed off I could always look at Aerith and smile. She was my other half.

"I need to pee." she whispered

"Then pee"

She got out of bed and was about to enter the bathroom when Staci and Sarah slammed opened our bedroom door.

"How dare you be fucken around with our men you dirty whores!"

"Who are you?" Aerith was so confused

"What do you mean fucken around with your men?" Now I was getting mad. "And don't you ever call us a dirty whore!" I haven't even known Staci and Sarah for more than an hour and here I was about to get in a fist fight.

"We heard about the rumors you dumb bitch. You and your friend have been getting close to our boyfriends" Sarah through the magazine at me. On the cover showed Bill, Tom, Aerith and I outside of the house. The picture was angled just right to make it look like we were kissing the boys. We of course weren't. It was when Bill and Tom were helping us move in.

"Like you said rumors, meaning their not always true. We like Bill and Tom but not that much. They were nice to us and are letting us stay here until we can take care of ourselves." Aerith spoke calmly.

"Shut up" Staci snapped.

"You shut the fuck up you Barbie wanna be. You think your so perfect for Bill and Tom, but all you guys were good for was a piece of ass. You were suppose to be a one night stand but I guess you were to dumb to figure out that after that one booty call you were suppose to go away. Now you think you're a couple but no your not. Your some loose pussy hoe! Now get the fuck out of our room you nasty cunts." That was the most I think I have ever said. My fist were close tightly together making my nails dig into the flesh on my palms. I was more than pissed. I wanted to hurt the girls.

I was so angry but I know I should be use to being called names. All mine and Aerith's life we were called names and harassed. Threatened and beaten. I guess I was sick of it. I got away to be free from all that but here I was back to the same old shit. I was sick of it. I was sick of all it. I was close to breaking.

"What is going on in here!?" Tom came into the room looking like he just rolled out of bed. I heard footsteps coming down the hall. Bill and Simone stepping right behind Tom.

"Tomi these girls were calling us names and saying you were only using us for sex." Sarah sounded so innocent.

"That's not true" Aerith yelled in desperation. I new that she didn't want the boys to be upset with us.

"She called us nasty cunts." Staci pointing at me

"Cuz you are." I said back. I was tired of being called names and letting people get away with it. All my life I was called names and after I got free I vowed to stand up for myself and Aerith. No more with this bullshit.

"Rayna" Bill said in disbelief.

"Well they are." I new it sounded childish but I don't care. "Ever sense they got here they act as if they have a stick up their ass."

"Billa are you gunna let her talk about us this way?" Staci was pressing her body into his. Her fake tit's rubbing against his bare chest.

"Rayna these girls our are girlfriends you have to respect them!" Bill yelled

I was in shock for a while. I can't believe Bill yelled at me over them. I became hurt, but i could not show it. The hurt was covered by me being pissed off.

"I don't have to respect them and I'm not gunna respect someone who doesn't respect me back."

I new Bill was about to say something back but as he was about to speak Simon stepped in.

"How about everyone get dress and we all have a nice quite breakfast together and we can fill Staci and Sarah on what's going on."

I didn't want to do that, but I like Simon so I just agreed as did everyone else. Everyone left or so I thought. I was so upset that Bill yelled at me. I felt defeated and hurt. I never meant to hurt him or Tom. If Simon wouldn't have stepped in I wonder what else he was going to say.

"Aerith go pee and take a shower" I commanded.

"Rayna I cant believe we made them mad."

"**_We_** didn't do anything, it was me."

"I don't think he should have yelled at you. You were only telling him the truth. Rayna I have a bad feeling about those girls. What if they turn Bill and Tom against us, then what?"

"Aerith they're not gunna turn Bill and Tom against us" I hope "Now go pee and shower, breakfast is going to be ready shortly." I wanted to tell Aerith that I too had the same feeling about those girls.

"hey" said a figure standing at the door frame. Tom snapped me out of my thoughts. I was hoping he didn't hear the discussion that happen between Aerith and I.

"Hi" I whispered with my head down.

"Soooo…" He slowly made his way to my bed. After shutting the door.

"Yeah…sooo…what?" I couldn't help but smile. Just the way he walked in trying to be all cool and nonchalant about eveything.

"I was wondering, what do you think about Staci and Sarah?" he asked. Did he not just hear the conversation or should I say argument that happen not even a minute ago. I just gave him the are-you-serious look. He chuckled.

"Dumb question huh?"

"Yeah"

He laid down on my bed looking at the ceiling.

"You know; I always like this room but because Bill and I were so close I took the room next to his. He use to always cry when I left him alone. He was so dependent on me just like Aerith is to you. Me and you are a lot alike. We have to be solid rocks all the time even when it hurts us and we just want to cry, we hide it. Not for us but for them. " He was now looking directly at me. I starred back.

He had know idea how right he was. I was always taking the blunt force for Aerith. She was the person that made me not quit, not give up on the living hell I had to endure. She would always ask what happen when _**they**_ took me in the back room and I would reply 'just a whipping.' No it was not just a few whippings but fear and pain that went on behind those close doors.

"I don't like them either." Tom's voice scarred me from my thoughts.

"What?" not sure what he meant

"I don't like Sarah and I sure as hell don't like Staci."

"What? , but Sarah's your girlfriend and.."

"I know. But I'm only doing this for Bill"

"What!?" I sat up looking down at him. I was past the point of confusion.

"Shh! I don't want them to hear. Whatever you do don't tell anyone. The only reason why I'm going out with Sarah is because if I don't Staci will dump Bill. Bill really likes her I cant see my baby brother get hurt by some whore. You understand right?"

"I do, it's like you are willing to sacrifice every thing just to protect someone you care about."

"Exactly, see I new you would understand." It was silent for a moment before I broke it.

"So, do you still fuck her?"

"What?"

"Do you still fuck her, like have sex?"

"Well yeah I mean if I have to be her boyfriend mine as well get the benefits right." he nudged me with his elbow in a joking way. His smirk plastered on his face.

"I guess so. Get it while it last." It wasn't awkward like I thought it would be. I was easy to talk to Tom and not feel uncomfortable around him. He understood more than I gave him credit. Here I just thought he was a pervert.

"Aerith is naked in the shower and your laying in bed with me. Humm I got some great ideas right now." Never mind he was still a pervert.

"Not gunna happen" I laugh. He was just so serious and sincere, now he is perverted and horny.

"Sorry Tom but you got to go so I can get dress."

"Ahh can't I watch" he was giving me puppy dog eyes as I pulled him to the door.

"Nope" I said as I shut the door on him.

"Tease!" he shouted from behind the door. I laughed.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**;p**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**HOPE YOU ENJOYED**


	10. Macdonalds

**Here's chapter 9 Aeris and I dont really like it b/c we have noticed that we have made Bill seem like an asshole, sooo next chapter we have to fix that. We want him 2 b the Bill we all know and love. anyways We will prolly b able to update sooner now cuz I (Rayne) is now living with Aeris, in her barn. I know right a barn but it's a lot better than it sounds. But i guess anywhere would b a lot better than living with the wicked bitch from Hell. YAHHH Raynes freeeee!!!!**

I went over to the huge closet and found a pair of dark blue jeans and a white and black wide strip shirt that was tight fitting but stretchy. I walked into the bathroom and started to brush my teeth while Aerith was still in the shower. After I finished my teeth I started to brush my long hair and put it in ponytail with my bangs swept to the side. Aerith stepped out of the shower with a towel on and started to blow dry her hair. I had a feeling she wanted to talk, so I put on some makeup wanting for her to say something. I tried to cover most of the cuts and bruises that were on face. I put black eyeliner on around my whole eye then a soft metallic purple to make my green eyes stand out. Normally I would just wear all black makeup but I wanted to try something a little different, also I didn't have to put a lot of purple on cause I had a purple bruise around my eye. I remembered when _they_ did my makeup. I looked like a cheap hooker. Bright dark blue eye shadow that went to my eyebrows with bright red lips and pink cheeks. _**They**_ might have tried to kill us all the time but _**they** _always wanted us to look our best for some reason. _**They**_ were nuts anyways. So finally after a while _they_ let us do our own makeup cause **_they_** could not.

"Rayna I heard you and Tom talking."

"So" I said well looking in the mirror and cleaning the smudge marks off my face.

"Well if he doesn't like them but yet he still uses that one girl image what he would do to us. What if he uses us Rayna? And I saw the way you were to the girls. You wanted to hurt them." Aerith was talking with her head down. She had a lot on her mind but she was to afraid to ask what she really wanted to ask.

"Aerith just tell me what's on your mind." Finally I turned to look at her.

"You know how Bill responded to you when you yelled at Staci. What would happen if you finally snap and you hurt her? What will Bill do? Would he kick us out? Where would we go?"

"I wont snap on Staci I can control my anger just fine."

"NO you can't. What if you find out that they are just using us and they really want to hurt us? Then what? What if this is just another game? A game to make us feel happy so then they can squash are hopes and dreams Rayna? What…" Tears start to silently fall down her flawless skin. I new she wasn't talking about Bill and Tom , Staci or Sarah but them. The men that used us as their way to entertain them selves. Watching as we ran but knowing we wouldn't get far.

"If it is, then we are smart enough to figure it out. But think about it Aerith. Why would they stick us with a big time band that is known all over Germany and that got us help? Aerith just think about that. If they were to come and get us people would know, it would be to dangerous for them to do it. Those people that use to hurt us are cowards and always has been. They'll never risk being caught." I rapped her up in a hug and whispered in her ear

"I will always protect you. Together forever?"

"Always." she whispered back. The hug lasted for a couple of minutes before I told Aerith to get dress.

She wore a white t-shirt that hugged her curves and faded looking jeans. I helped her put her makeup on. It was like mine except with the purple she had metallic blue. Her hair was also in a ponytail with her bangs swept to the side.

After all of that was done we headed down stairs for breakfast. We walked in the dinning room that was connected to the kitchen and saw Bill sitting next to Staci and Sarah right next to her. Tom sat next to Sarah looking as if he was about to die.

"Took you long enough." Staci said in her whining sounding voice. I was about to say something when I felt Aerith's hand on my shoulder and her whispering ''no'' so I ignored her and walk and sat on the other side of Tom. Bill was starring at me, well more like glaring so I avoided his eyes. He couldn't still be mad at me could he? I decided not to worry about it.

The dinning room table was huge and long. It reminded me of the tables you would see in the renascence time movies with the kings and the queens. I also noticed there were four extra plates on the other side of the table. I turn and looked at Tom.

"Hey Tom"

"Hey what?"

"Who else are coming?"

"Oh Georg and Gustav and their girlfriends. You like them at least right?" he said that loud enough for everyone to hear. He was grinning from ear to ear.

"Yeah I do. I also think they are the most prettiest girls I have ever seen."

"Natural too." Aerith piped in. Tom Aerith and I started to laugh.

"Billi boy I think they're talking about us. Make them stop" Staci said acting as if she was about to cry.

"Yeah make them stop" Sarah said following her leader, Staci.

"Knock it off you guys. God I was so nice to let you girls stay in my house and here you are making fun of my girlfriend. Do you not have any respect for anyone? I can see you don't have manners! Stop being bitches. I thought you girls were so nice but boy was I wrong. If you don't stop then get the hell out of my house!" Bill yelled. I was in shock. I didn't think we were even being that mean.

"Bill!" Tom yelled back "We were only messing around and I started it. You know as well as me that our girlfriends haven't exactly been nice to the Russian twins sense they got here."

"Yeah well at least they know when to stop." Bill argued

"No they don't! They always got an attitude with everyone. Joy and Melissa don't like them either."

"Tom shut up!"

"No!"

"Tom!"

"Bill!"

"Boys!" Simon said rising her dulcet voice "enough is enough. I said I wanted a nice quite breakfast and that's what I'm gunna have. And no one. I mean no one is getting kick out of anywhere. Got it!?"

Everyone nodded. Then came silence. Bill and Tom were glaring at each other. They look as if they were about to kill one another. Soon the doorbell rung.

"I can guess who that might be." Simon singed as she sort of skipped to the door. As soon as Simon left Tom spoke in a very dark whisper

"Bill I don't know what the fuck your problem is today but you better cool it. God you are way over reacting."

"I'm sorry Tom that I much more of a gentleman than you are and will stick up for my girlfriend when people our insulting her; not help insult her." Bill sounding just as dark.

"Oh but its ok for them to insult the Russian twins. And what do you mean you're a gentlemen? No your more like an asshole." Tom keep referring to us as the Russian twins cause he noticed our accent. Bill was about to say something when Aerith beet him to it.

"We're sorry Bill, we never meant to insult anyone or disrespect anyone." Aerith was genuine about her apology.

"Aerith don't apologize to him. If anyone owes anyone an apology its Bill, Staci and Sarah who should apologize to you girls. You have been nothing but nice to everyone here and I think its bullshit that you girls are getting blamed for every thing just cuz those three over there are PMSing." Bill sat there glaring at Tom as Tom was speaking. I looked over at Sarah and could tell she was hurt that Tom wasn't sticking up for her like Bill was for Staci. Good.

"Rayna. Aerith." I heard Melissa and Joy call. They came over and hugged us. Just as they were about to say something they saw that Staci and Sarah were here.

"Hi" was all they said to one another. It sounded as if was forced.

"What up guys?" Gustav and Georg asked but then saw the way Bill and Tom were looking at each other. We all just sat around the table. Food out and people eating but not saying a word. You could feel the tension between everyone. I felt as if it was all my fault. If I would have just ignored Staci and Sarah maybe Bill wouldn't be so mad. I wanted to apologize to Bill but not with Staci around. I was so use to being called names and stuff like that; but when the words left Bill's mouth it hurt so much. I don't know why either. I should be use to it by now, but why did it hurt so much. I felt as if I was being stabbed over and over again in the chest. I was out of place here. I wanted to leave. I needed to get away. I wanted to run and hide. I said I would never get hurt again but this was such a painful moment and I wasn't even bleeding. It was just words that I heard all my life, but why was it affecting me so much. You know the saying 'Sticks and stones may break my bones but words will never hurt me' well that was a lie. I was hurt. I needed to leave now. So I stood up. Aerith following my every move.

"Well this was a nice breakfast Simon but Aerith and I have to go do some business so will be back later." Before anyone could protest I grabbed Aerith's hand washed our plates fast and headed for the door.

"Bye" we said as we shut the door behind us. As soon as the door was close I broke out in a sprint. Aerith's hand clenched in my hand. I just need to run. Run away with my beloved one. Run away and never to return.

"Rayna I can't run that fast please slow down." I new Aerith was struggling to keep up. So I stopped.

"Maybe Aerith…Maybe you were right."

"What?"

"Maybe we can't trust them. Maybe this is a game and once again we're the victims."

"Rayna we had a little disagreement with them that's all. Everyone fights, look at you and me we fight so much even when we were sacred to death. I know you were hurt by Bill's words but we can't run away. There's people in that house that do care about us."

"You think I'm being a little over dramatic with the whole thing." I asked well grinning

"Just a little but I understand where our coming from. Even I must admit that if you wouldn't have gotten me out of there the tension was about to make me snap"

"Did you see Sarah's face when Tom was standing up for us."

"Yes." Aerith answered my question well giggling.

"I was trying so hard not to laugh. Her face looked like this.." I made the face and Aerith was laughing so hard that she started o cry.

"And Staci was like this.." Aerith made Staci's face and I was laughing so hard I thought I was gunna pee myself.

"I'm gunna pee, I'm gunna pee" I kept repeating. Aerith just laughed harder. After about an hour we calmed down a bit. It was now about 1:30.

"Well sense were here might as well explore the city." I said to Aerith.

We got up and started to walk. We want to stores even though we only had about 20 bucks on us, so we really didn't buy anything. We walk all over the place not really caring where our feet took us. It was getting dark and I had no idea what time it was, but for once in my life I didn't care what time it was. I remember how I use to always watch the clock. Counting every minute down. Counting how long I must suffer through the brutal beatings. The emotional breakdowns and the sweet neglect. It was like I was watching for my death. Needing to know the time for which the reaper would come and take my tormented soul away. Time; I felt as if it was the only thing really keeping me from going insane. Time was on my side. I could estimate what time the **_men_** were gunna come so I could put away all that I held dear to me so they couldn't take it, and when I could prepare myself for the torture. Time kept me alive.

"I'm hungry how about you?" Aerith asked as I heard her stomach growl.

"Yeah. Where do you want to go?"

"How about McDonald's?" She said pointing to the building that was just across the freeway.

I looked at her smiling and nodded. I tighten my grip on her dulcet hand and we made are way across the street. When we got there I looked at the time. 9:55 pm. No wonder why Aerith was hungry. Almost 8 hours without food. We ordered food. I got a hamburger with medium fries and a milkshake while Aerith got chicken nuggets with medium fries and a milkshake. As we got are food we walk to the back of the restaurant. As we sat there a group of guys that looked about our age came in. There was eight of them and three girls. They were kind of cute but they acted like punks to show off in front of the three girls. I wondered if they were gunna gang bang the girls. They do look easy enough too. I was starting to wonder if all the girls in Berlin dress and act that way. Wearing short skirts that make their ass hang out and tight shirts that make your boobs look like there gunna pop out. Ewww.

"Wow if I would have saw those girls on the street I would have mistaken them for hookers." Aerith said sipping her milkshake. Aerith was drinking the milkshake so fast so I decided to ask her in a manly voice

"Would you like fries with that shake?"

She busted out laughing almost choking on her milkshake. I started to laugh too. Have you ever meant a person that when they laughed you just couldn't help but laugh cause they were laughing? That's how Aerith is. You just laugh cause she laughs. It was contagious. Soon we were able to calm down. I didn't think we laugh very loud but we ended up catching the eyes of the eight boys and three girls. Oh great. The boys made their way to our table.

"Mind if we sit here?" said the one with a hat cocked to the side and a punk skater look. He had the gangster meets skater look. I really didn't need to answer his questions cause him and his buddies already sat down around our table.

"So beautifuls what are you doing here without a man at this time of night?" Said another one that looked sort of emo. He had black slightly long hair that covered his one eye.

"We're eating" I said. Wasn't that obvious. They all laughed.

"Alright. Alright. Well I'm Kevin, this is KC, Nick, G6, Crazy, Joey, Fanny, and Big-B. That's Sissy , Missy, and Zoey." emo boy now named Kevin said

"hey girls." was all the girls said.

"So can we get your names?" Kevin asked

"I'm Aerith and this is Rayna."

"Hi" said the one with his hat cocked to the side from earlier. His name was KC. He was looking at Aerith up and down, like she was a piece of meat.

"So Rayna and Aerith, would you like to come and join us?" Kevin asked.

"Join you where?" I asked. I new I wasn't being really smart about this but they looked as if they would be fun to hang out with. I mean Bill got to hang out with to bitches so why couldn't I have a little fun right?

"Rayna" Aerith looked at me but I ignored her.

"Well were going to a party and there's gunna be alcohol and just fun." he said well stroking my arm. I saw as his tongue slid out of his mouth and licked his viper bites piercing. I must say I loved when they use to give us alcohol and drugs cause it made all the pain go away. It was the only time I could have a little fun. If I was tortured the drugs made that all go away. It felt good.

"Sure but how would we ever get there." I new I was teasing him.

"We could drive you." KC chimed in.

"Aerith what do you think?" She new what I was planning and smirked.

"I don't know Rayna. I don't think they can handle us."

"Trust me I have handle some pretty feisty girls in my life." Kevin grinned now his hand has slid down to my thigh and he slowly rubbed his hand up and down slowly inching his way to my crouch. He was leaning in for a kiss before I pushed him away. Then there was bright flash.

There was a skinny man that had a expensive looking camera taking pictures of Aerith and I. Then something snapped in my head. The picture on the magazine and the reporter on T.V talking to Tokio Hotel about us. I looked over to Aerith. She was starring at the man. Then another flash went off then another. It was as if the man had multiplied into twenty. Lights going off everywhere. I grabbed Aerith's hand and left those boys behind. As we made it to the exit, camera's were flashing everywhere and people shouting "Mystery Twins over here" and "Where's the Kaulitz boys" or "Who were those boys?" I didn't know where to go. It was like the first night Aerith and I had escaped. We ran around blinded not knowing where to go but just trying to find a way out. I tighten my grasp on Aerith and ran. Searching franticly for a way out. The crazy camera people right behind us. Luckily for us we were faster. We made it to a park that was dark lit.

"We need to find a phone and call Tom or Bill to come and get us Rayna."

"Yeah I know."

We walk to the end of the park before we saw a payphone. Payphones disgust me cause I've seen the people that uses them. We put in the money and called the house. Bill picked up.

"hello" he said sounding sort of worried. Oh shit I know he's gunna be pissed. Why couldn't it have been Tom?

"Bill?"

"Rayna where the hell have you been? Everyone's out looking for you girls." He sounded so angry that I was actually scarred to ask him but I new he was my only hope. So I worked up the courage and in a silent soft spoken voice I asked:

"Bill can you come get us?"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------;p------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**ReViEw & lOvE 3**


	11. Green light, Red light

**We dont own tokio hotel.**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------;p--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Bill can you come get us?" I asked. Bill took in a breath and then exhaled.

"Yeah. Where are you?"

"We're at some park that I don't know the name, but it's about a block away from McDonald's. It's sort of

dark lit and looks like people haven't been here for a while, like it has been abandon."

"I know where your talking about. I'll be there as fast as I can, ok?"

"Ok" and with a click he was gone.

"You think Staci's gunna be with him?" Aerith was wondering

"Probably. She's like a ugly lost puppy dog that follows him around always getting her way." I said while walking past her towards the front of the park.

In the park there was a old swing set that was close to the opening of the park. It had three swings but the third one was broken. I sat in the one closest to the broken one. The broken swing kind of reminded me of me. Broken but still hanging on. Waiting for someone special to come along and to fix it. Anyone. It wanted to go back how it use to be and be able to make people happy and joyful. It was abandon. Left alone. Pitied. Broken, but could it be fix after all this time? Has it's just been hanging there rusting away and forgotten? It had it's other swings; and just like the broken one although they were not broken; they to were fading away. At least they got to rust together. I wanted to fix it, but I wasn't special enough to help it. It's hard to fix something when you yourself is broken. I started to pump my legs back and forth. Making me go higher and higher like I was flying. The cool breeze becoming even stronger. I was feeling like a kid again. Swinging back and forth acting as if I could fly. I loved every moment of it.

After about 20 minutes I was starting to think that maybe Bill forgot about us. We have moved from the swing set now to an old iron bench.

"I'm tired" Aerith whined and yawned at the same time.

"Go to sleep then."

"But I can't"

"Why?"

"I don't have a blanket."

"Here " I said giving her the zip up hooded that I brought with me before leaving the house. I gave it to her as a blanket. She laid down with her head on my lap while I brushed and played gently with her hair. Soon I felt her shallow breathes on my wrists and new she was in a deep slumber. I couldn't blame her for going to sleep fast. We have done nothing but run around and explore.

I then was blinded by bright headlights. A car had pulled into the park. They turned off the engine and the lights died. I watched as the driver door open then close. I held my breathe as he made his way to us. I new he was gunna yell at me. 'Please don't wake Aerith' was running through my head. But I was wrong he didn't yell but asked

"She sleeping?" Bill's voice was calm and soft. I nodded

"Alright, can you go open the backseat door please, Rayna." I watched as he lifted Aerith up with such ease. I new Aerith was light but I didn't think Bill was really that strong. He sure proved me wrong yet again. I went and open the backdoor and he put her in the back. As softly as I could I shut the door and got in the passenger seat. Now I was next to the man that I new was angry with me. He started up the car and backed up. It was so awkwardly quite. I noticed Staci wasn't with him or anybody. It was just him. I think he read my thoughts.

"If your wonder why Staci's not with me, it's because I made her go stay at a friends house with Sarah."

"Why?" was all I could manage to say.

"Tom was right. I'm sorry for yelling at you Rayna. Really I am. It's just…"

"Bill you don't have to explain yourself it's fine."

"No I will explain. I was just surprised that they showed up a day earlier than they were suppose to. I hadn't really work out how I was gunna explain that Tom and I have two very beautiful girls living with us and we're not having an affair with them even though Tom would love too. Ya know?" He said looking at me.

I smiled. I was smiling at the fact that he wasn't mad and that he called me and Aerith beautiful.

" And if you haven't already realize, our girlfriends believe in almost every rumor they hear. I tried to explain to her that it was all a rumor, but she didn't believe me so I took out all my frustration out on you. And you didn't deserve that." He said smiling back.

"I'm sorry too for the way I was to you and your girlfriend. Not in anyway did I mean to disrespect you or her." I was looking down at my hands as I said it.

His hand made contact with mine. Slowly he rubbed small dulcet circles on my hand. Still I did not look up. I could feel him starring at me. I felt as if he wasn't done speaking like he had more on his chest. I wasn't going to push him into telling me so I stayed quite and looked out the window. The roads and side walks were empty. We drove in a unfinished silence until we stopped at a red light. I watched as Bill turned and looked at me.

"Rayna can I ask you something but you have to promise you wont tell anyone?" He was starring straight into my eyes. Looking deep within my soul. Searching in my eyes like the first time we meet. He was looking for that something that I did not know. All I could do was nod.

"Have you ever thought you like someone and thought they were the love of your life, but then you meet another person and realize that you never really liked that person. You just were desperate to feel some kind of attachment or love?" His gaze was intense.

"I know what you mean Bill."

I understood what he was talking about. For the longest time I thought the men that like to hurt me really loved me until I meet Aerith. She made me see that when people truly love you, then all they want is the best for you. That they would always support you in your decisions even if they weren't the best ones to make. I was so desperate to feel love that I began to believe that when they hurt me, it was because they cared. I was so young. I had no parents and I never remember having any, so when I meet Aerith she showed me how it felt to really be loved. She made me want to sacrifice everything to make sure she's happy and safe. She made me strong. She made me happy.

I looked out the window and saw that the light was now green. We didn't move. I looked at Bill. He was starring straight at me. He wasn't really starring at my eyes but more like my lips. I thought I had something on them so I turned and looked in the side mirror but nothing was there. I looked back at him. Still he was starring.

"What are you looking at?" I asked.

I had a nervous smile on my face. He smiled before leaning in. He came closer and closer to my lips. I could almost feel his lips on mine. I was getting nervous. I was always mad, happy or scarred or even confused, but never have I been so nervous in my life. I felt his cool moist breath on my face. My mined was racing, my conscious telling me to lean in and capture his lips with mine but my mined scream for me to back away cause he had a girlfriend and…and…and…He signed and sat up. He saw that the light was back to red again.

"Your breath smells good. It's fruity." was all he said.

He sounded as if he was defeated, like he didn't want to do or say that. I began to chew the tropical flavored gum in a nervous manner. We sat there in a awkward silence. Have you ever notice that when something is awkward it feels as if every second is a minute and every minute is an hour? I was wishing Aerith was up so I could talk to her. I noticed that I was always comfortable around Tom and never once was it awkward to talk to him, but with Bill, I always felt the need to say the right things to him or my checks would get hot. I really don't know why they do that. I liked being around Bill though. I some how felt secure being with him.

After what felt like forever the light turned green. I watched as the street lights went by so quickly. I started to count them when I felt my eyes grow heaver and heaver. The soft hum sound coming from the car like a lullaby, drifted me of into my dream world.

The sound of the engine cutting off and the beeping noise as a door open then close woke me up from my slumber. I notice that we were home. Home. Tom came over to the car and got Aerith out. Caring her bridle style up to the house, Bill opening the door for him. I started to yawn when Bill made his way over.

"Oh I thought you were still asleep."

I shook my head no and got out of the car. I walked up to my room where I saw Tom taking off Aerith's shoes and jacket. My hoody was on my bed. I told him to take off her pants and put the pajama shorts on. He did it without hesitation. Surprise, surprise. I walked over to my dresser and started to strip. I was to tired to really care if they were there or not. I put on a pair of black pajama shorts that had little green stars on them and a loose black tank top and went to bed. I felt as Tom came up and made sure I was all situated in my bed. After saying goodnight he kissed me on the check and went to bed. I could feel that Bill was still in the dark room. I heard his footsteps come to my bed and he sat down.

"Rayna" He called

"Yes" I said sounding tried even if I didn't try.

He leaned down and I felt his lips touch mine for a brief moment. His lips were soft. They were filled with passion. He pulled away. Now I was wide awake. I could expect that from Tom but I never thought of Bill. I was glad though. I heard as he let out a breath of air as if he's been holding it in forever. I could sense a smile on his face.

"Night Rayna."

"Night" He got up and left. I wasn't sure if I was hallucinating or what but either way I liked it. I let the moment play back in my mined before the dark abyss consumed me into the never ending world that I called my mined.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------;p---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Read and review**


	12. The Nightmare Of Being Found

**Sorry for the longnest of not updating. Aeris wrote this chapter. She was suppose to finish it before she left but that never happen. SO we wont update for a while b/c it's her turn to be writting the chapters for a while, not me. so anyway enjoy, love, play with ur self (lol) whatever else u do on here.**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------;p------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

I woke up in the middle of the night. I was sweating and my heart was racing. I was shaking from fear that coursed through my body. It was like when someone scared you really bad and after you found out it was joke your body was still shaking. I got up and wobbled my way to the bathroom through the darkness. I shut the door and found the light switch. I flipped it up and darkness became light. I hovered over the sank looking at the empty bowl. I turn the water on and let it run. I could feel the cold moister wrap around my arms. I made a cup with my hands and dunked them under the frigid cold water. After my hand were full of the cold water, I splashed it on to my hot sweaty face. I lifted my head up to look in the mirror. What I saw was horror.

My hair was all matted and my face was covered in blood that was dripping on my clothes. I looked down. My body was bleeding every where. All the past scares reopen to review the secrets I tried to keep close. Panic flashed through me. I wanted to scream. Cry for someone to save me. I looked at the mirror again. Ever thing was gone except for the voices that wouldn't stop. I started to scratch at my arms, trying to erase all the scares that were my memories. The memories that keep haunting me, leading the voices to me. They wanted me to be punished. Blood pouring out from the now open old and new wounds. The pain was excruciating. Still it was not enough to make the voices go away. They wanted it to be deeper. I reached in the cabinet and grabbed a razor and sliced it across my arms. Faster, longer, deeper. I hated it. I needed the voices to stop. I dropped the razor and laid fetal possession in the bath tube. I watched as the walls became covered in blood. I could here the screams of terror calling for help. The bath water turned on and out came more blood. Filling the bath tube. I covered my ears, and repeated the word stop. I saw Aerith come into the bathroom. She was crying from fear. The blood from the walls now on the floor started to consume her. She was screaming for me to help her. I punished myself was that not enough for them, why must they hurt her. I tried to get up and call for her. Nothing. I tried to run to her but I felt strong arms wrap around me and picked me up. I started to kick and punch. My mouth just would not open. It was like the voices took my voice. I was being shaken.

"Rayna, Rayna! Wake up your dreaming!" The voice was worried. I snapped my eyes open to see it was Tom.

"Tom!" I cried out. I hugged him.

"Please don't let them get me or Aerith. Please."

"Who's them?" Tom asked so concerned

"I punished myself isn't that good enough for them."

"Punished? Rayna you call this punishment?" I couldn't tell if it was anger, confusion, or what but he held on to my blood soaking arms looking at them.

"Please Tom, make sure Aerith is safe." I whispered.

"Ok here you can come with me to make sure she's ok alright?"

I nodded. We preceded out the bathroom door to Aerith's bed. There she laid. She was fine. She was sleeping like a baby. It was just a dream. Right? I felt Tom lightly pull me back to the bathroom. He grabbed a towel and put it under warm water. He sat on the edge of the tube and I on the toilet. He silently sat there cleaning my arms.

"Was it a dream?" I wasn't really asking anyone but myself but Tom answered me.

"No. it was a nightmare, and by the looks of it, you must have thought it was real."

"It felt so real. It was like I was ..." I trailed off.

"It probably felt real because of the way you attacked your arms. You just laid in the tube scratching yourself like there was bugs on you."

Silence fell between us again. I sat there as Tom washed the blood away. He got up and went to the cabinet. He open it and look through it. He shut the door and went through another one, searching for whatever he was looking for. After going through everything he looked disappointed. He came back and grabbed my hand. We quietly walked passed Aerith and down the hall to Tom's room. This was the first time I every been in his room. Although I couldn't really see anything we walked into his bathroom. It was the same as my bathroom only a little different. He went and got some antibiotics.

"I use this stuff when I cut my fingers really bad on the guitar and it works wonders." He said holding it up like he was on a commercial.

He gently lifted my arm up and began to rub small circles across the cuts. At first I flinched away because 1 it stung and 2 it was cold. He glanced up at me and smiled. After he finished rubbing the stuff on he wrapped them up in bandages.

"There. All better." He said as he dropped my arms down.

I sat there starring at my arms. I never really had someone to help me when I was hurt. I remember how the only time people ever really healed me was when I was almost dead or when I was at the hospital. These scratches were only minor and here was Tom acting as if they were the deep's wounds in the world. It felt weird having some guy help me and care for me besides Aerith.

"What's wrong?" Tom asked concerned.

I shook my head as to say nothing. I got up and walked out of the bathroom. Tom following close behind. I jumped when I saw two dark shadowy figures at the door. Fear was coercing through my veins. I jumped back into Tom's chest. Tom wrapped his arms around my waist protectively. I watched as one took a stepped forward. Oh no they found us!!

* * *

**Review**


	13. shadows

**Yeah we finished this chapter. sorry for the delay. our bad ;p NO WE DO NOT OWN TOKIO HOTEL**

Oh no they found us!! Panic ran into my mind like a ton of bricks. Aerith. How could I have been so stupid to have left Aerith alone. My heart was racing. I could feel Tom's grip tighten as I pushed myself further into his chest. I needed to run now and get Aerith. I saw as the shadowy hand came out to touch me. I moved as close as possible to Tom to get away from the hand. I pushed to hard. I ended up making Tom and I fall backwards onto the hard cold floor. I landed on Tom and something else that was soft, squishy, and.. moist?

I heard laughter. I then was blinded by the bright lights of someone turning on the light. My eyes egested to the lights. Bill and Aerith stood at the opening of Tom's door. The panic died and was replaced by relief.

"Ouch. Thanks Rayna." Tom said sarcastically

"sorry" I mumbled.

"You guys ok?" Aerith asked concerned.

"Yeah" Tom and I said together.

Bill was still laughing and pointing at something. My eyes followed his finger to my hand. There my hand sat in a old green, soggy, moist sandwich. So that was the soft squishy and moist thing.

I made a disgust face and removed my hand. Eww.

"There's were my bologna with mustard, ketchup, peanut butter, pickle sandwich was. I made that about a year ago and thought the dogs ate it." Tom picked it up while talking.

"I missed you old buddy. Thank you Rayna for finding it for me." He said rubbing it like it was special. What is with men and their food?

"Sure?" I wasn't exactly sure what to say to that.

"Hey what happen to your arms?" Aerith said looking at my bandage arms. Bill too looked at them.

I didn't want to tell them. I didn't want to alarm Aerith or Bill, so I looked at Tom hoping he would say something.

"Your cat got her. All Rayna did was go get a drink of water then petted that mean ass cat of your and then as you can see for yourself that, that ended badly." Tom was talking to Bill

"Kasmir? Oh I'm sorry Rayna I should have told you to be careful of that cat. I only thought it hated Tom. Are you ok?"

"It's fine Bill"

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah."

_**(In Russian Between Aerith and Rayna)**_

"What really happen Rayna?"

"Nothing"

"I know your lying. Just tell"

"Later ok"

"Fine. But you will tell me maybe not tonight but you will in the morning. And I want to the truth. I mean look at your arms. A cat could have not done that much damage to both your arms."

"Aerith enough. I told you I would tell you tomorrow and I will so just drop it. Fuck man."

**_(Back to normal)_**

"Ick mite licket titte ir nuch." Tom was saying out loud.

"What the fuck are you saying Tom?" I questioned.

"I'm talking Russian like you."

"No your not. That's called gibberish not Russian."

"Well excuse me for trying to fit in with your conversation." He said well snapping his fingers in front of face. All of us laughed at his stupidity. After we controlled ourselves to a calm, Aerith yawned.

"Night you guys I'm going to bed."

"Night" we all said

"I will leave you to go to bed Tom so night." I said well leaving.

"Night" he called back.

As I preceded out of Toms room I decided I was thirsty so I walked to the kitchen. I went to the cobber and got a glass. I turn around and ran smack dab into Bill. I jumped almost dropping the cup but Bill caught it.

"Hey you ok? You seem really jumpy."

"I'm fine really. I mean you would be jumpy to if you walked right into a person when you thought no one was around."

Laughing. Bill said "Right."

I walked over to the sink to fill my glass with water. I watch as Bill grab a glass and filled it with juice.

"Did Tom and I wake you?" I asked

"Nah. I got up to get a drink when I saw a light on in your room. When I got there all I saw was Aerith. I thought you were in the bathroom but the door was wide open so I looked inside and no one was there. I went over and shuck Aerith awake to ask her where you were and she didn't no either. Then I saw the light go on in Toms room and I thought 'Oh god Tom better not be taking advantage of you'. And there you were safe and sound. But I must say Aerith is a deep sleeper."

I giggled. "yeah I know."

We sat at the bar in a comfortable silence but still it felt awkward, like Bill still wanted to say something.

"Rayna?"

"Yes"

"What were you and Aerith talking about in Russian?"

"Oh nothing really interesting, she just wanted to know how the cat attacked me. that's all"

"Umm…Rayna?"

"Bill if you want to ask me something then just ask. Really I don't mind." I said kind of inpatient.

"Rayna, would you be offended if I…"He trailed off.

"offended of what?" Now I was curious.

He exhaled in defeat "If I can have some of your water."

"Oh not at all" For some reason I wanted him to say something different. I didn't what but I just did.

Bill got up walking to the stairs. After he started to leave I put the glass in the sink. I listened for his foot steps go up the stairs but they never came. Then, I felt two hands grab my shoulders and spin me around. I came face to face with Bill. He looked as if he was determined to do what every he was about to do. He leaned in. Coming so close I could feel his hot moist breath on my lips and nose. He look of determination faded to fear and confusion. I became nervous.

"Bill are you…"

Bill put his lips on mine before I could finish my sentence. I didn't know what to do so I just stood there wide eyed. I could feel him try and deepen the kiss. I stared to lean into it. Closing my eyes flash crossed my mind. Staci. The fake Barbie rich bitch. Still no matter how much I hated her I do not believe in stealing someone's boyfriend even when they are already going out with them. I pulled back, turning my face and pushing him away. Looking in Bills eyes was the worst thing I could ever have done. I could see the tears of hurt build up in his eyes.

"Bill…"

"I'm sorry" He cried as he ran upstairs. I could see the tears flow down his face. What have I done.

**Review and love our cliff hanger**


	14. authors note sorry

**Hey everyone its Rayne and Aeris**

**We would like 2 say thank you 2 all of you who have read and reviewed**

**and that we a very sorry 2 say that we might not be able 2 update at all.**

**There has been lots of problems among us and we do not**

**have enough time 2 update and keep up with the story.**

**We really wish we can keep doing the story because we love how people seem**

**2 enjoy it as much as we enjoyed typing it.**

**But who knows, maybe we can finished it, but until**

**then we have 2 put it on hold. :'(**

**And we promise you, that we will try are best 2 keep writing**

**Not Again.**

**Once again we are sorry.**

**Love**

**Rayne**

**&**

**Aeris**


	15. Guard

**Hey every1 we finished the chapter its not very long but we did it quickly so if there are mistakes get over it lol. we dont own TH but we do own our characters. **

**-**

I stood there completely frozen, still not yet recovered from what had just taken place. Bill had kissed me. I inhaled deeply and exhaled, trying to stop the shaking that was flowing through my body. I really didn't want to think about the kiss, I had to much stuff going through my mind right now. I looked up at the microwave at the dim blue light from the clock, 4:07 it read. I decided to push the kiss and the dream to the back of my mind for now and just try to get some sleep. I turned around and cleaned my glass out. I slowly walked up the stairs not sure if I really want too. It seemed that every time I would go up stairs I would have my freak outs.

I hated this. I was so confuse and scared. Bill was the one who brought confusion and my mind scared itself. I walk into the room and saw the girl that I loved sleeping. I walk over to her bed and slid under the covers. Silent tears were running down her face and dripping off the side of her cheek. I kissed them trying to erase the pain I knew all to well she was going through. The pain of reality really sucked.

Have you ever thought that maybe life is to good at times? Like people want you to believe that everything is okay just so they can get through your guard. That guard that you have put up to protect you from that pain. Then you slowly begin to trust them, your guard begins to break. Its screaming "no don't trust them" so loud but all you hear is a humming sound. Your guard is broken and now your guard is shattered into a million pieces, and you are vulnerable to them, but your to naive to relies it. They go even further to gain your trust and friendship, just waiting for you to give fully in so they can have control of you. And when they do, they use you for there own twisted and sick game. Promising you that they will never hurt you, and you believe them. They say that they wont hurt you but your to stupid to see that they are breaking you just like you broke your guard. Then, they hurt you for really. This pain is the most excruciating pain that you have every felt. You have no guard to even try and protect you a little. It seeps in all they way into your heart, breaking it into millions of pieces much like your guard did.

The voices in your mind keeps repeating "No. No. Why!?" while the other tells you "I told you so."

You cant cry because your frozen at the fact reality has bitched slapped you so hard when you weren't paying attention it was a shocker, but you shouldn't be shocked. In the back of your mine clear as day, you knew it was coming, its just you didn't want to believe it. That's the pain that we must live with cause it will never go away. It's a parasite living on it's host, feeding and using it, reminding us of what has happened and how to prevent it.

I just laid there drifting in and out of conciseness watching as Aerith sleep, her chest rising and falling. Aerith is my only peace that I have from this fucked up world. She's is everything to me and the only one who can even come close to what I have been through. I knew she would never leave or betray me because I need her just as much as she needs me. As a began to think more about Aerith and I heard voices down stairs. Foot steps started to make there way up the stairs, softly but quickly coming to our door. I knew exactly who it was.

-

**BAM!!!!!!!**

-

Aerith shot out of bed, fear evident in her eyes. I knew they where coming but still the Banging even made me jump. I then glared at them.

"Get your lazy asses up we are having a all girls day while the boys have a all boys day." Yelled Joy

"So that means SHOPPING!!!!….At the MALL!!!" Screamed Melissa

Aerith and I looked at each other like they were crazy or something. Shopping?? But we don't need food I thought. I knew Aerith was thinking the same thing cause then she said

"We don't need food Simone went shopping not to long ago."

Now it was Joy and Melissa's turn to look at each other like we were the crazy ones. Soon laughter filled the room.

"Not for food, silly, for clothes and maybe give you guys a make over."

"We have enough clothes in the closet we don't need more." I stated bluntly

"Well you can always have more clothes and anyway this time you get to pick them out and not someone else."

"And we will approve if its good or not." Joy added to Melissa's statement.

Before we could argue anymore they pushed us into the bathroom to do our morning routine. After a 20 minutes we were ready. Going down stairs we saw Georg, Gustav, Bill, and Tom sitting on the couch playing rock band. Bill was hitting Tom with the plastic guitar. I laughed at that. We said good-bye to the guys and went off to the Mall. There were so many people here. If I was bye myself I wouldn't know where to go but luckily Melissa and joy had a grip on us and pulled us from store to store throwing clothes after clothes at us. I felt like I was in a ocean drowning from all the clothes. I had Black pants to pink pants to long sleeve shirts to shirts I would call a sports bra. I had combat boots to stilettos, Boy shorts to g-strings. Bag after fucking bag. Three out of four body guards were covered with bags and yet Melissa ad Joy weren't even half way finish.

They took us to a salon. I had my nails, toes and hair done. My hair was cut into more layers and had black with green and blue strips under my blonde hair. Red coon tails twisted in my hair. Aerith's hair was blonde on bottom with purple strips under her black hair. Pink coon tails twisted in her hair. After that was done we went to go get something to eat at the food court. As I was ordering my food I looked over my shoulder and say two girls that looked like Staci and Sarah. Getting our food I walked over to our table.

"Hey isn't that Staci and Sarah?" I asked Joy and Melissa.

"Eww yeah" they grunted. As soon as they said that two guys walk over to Staci and Sarah and started to make out with them.

"Oh my fucking god. Quick Joy, grab your phone and record them."

Joy obeyed. Taking out her phone she began to record the fucking sluts. Anger started to rise within me. The guys hands were going up Staci's shirt, well Sarah hands were going down her mans pants. And here they says I love you to Bill and Tom. That's fucked up. Love is not a word to just throw around, you say it when you mean it and they don't. I don't understand. If they love Bill and Tom then why are they constantly hurting them, unless they're just like **_them_**. Always trying to break down your guard just so they can watch as you slowly break down. Their sickly game of control. No. I will never allow someone to go through that pain. I got up walking over to them. I could here Joy and Melissa yell for me to get back there but I ignored them. Aerith Knew what I was about to do and she would not stop me.

I walk over to Staci and Sarah. I grabbed Staci's hair and slammed her head repeatedly into the table. The two guys just got up and starred at me as I started to beat the shit out of both of them. Punching, kicking, slamming both of them. I could feel there blood on my hands and face. Their blood squirting everywhere from each blow I took at them. I couldn't hear anyone call my name, I couldn't see the flashes or the security guards. All I could see and hear was Staci's and Sarah's bloody screams of horror and pain. They same pain and cries I had to go through and the same pain they were putting Bill and Tom through. I just wanted it all to stop. The pain had to go I was tired of feeling and seeing it. I wanted it to all go away. Just for someone to please stop it. Anything is better than that pain. No more of the constent trusting then the blow of betrayal. It's not fair. None of it is and will never be fair. That pain hurts to much. However, I did feel the pain when I was thrown to the floor...

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------;P------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Might take sum time 2 upload next chapter cuz we need to get our computer fix but the next chapter is almost done.**


	16. The Talk

**Sorry it's been 4evr but we got a new chapter n we're not givin up. But here it is so hopefully theres not 2 many mistakes.**

**We don't own TH.**

* * *

I knew I was in trouble, just how much trouble I was in, I did not know. However, for some reason I felt like I did something right, like I fought back without losing this time. The security guards on the other-hand, did not. They were standing in front of me lecturing me about fighting in public and how I could go to jail and blah, blah bullshit, while I sat handcuff to a chair. Aerith sat next to me in the empty chair. Joy and Melissa went to find the boys cause they couldn't get a hold of them.

I just sat there pretending to listen with a blank face, but on the inside, I was proud of myself. Have you ever just thought that no matter how big the consequence is, you just had to do it, to fight for yourself and the people you care about? I just had to do it. I had to fight for Bill and Tom cause they wouldn't do it themselves. But in the end, I know they'll be disappointed with me. That no amount of proof, will stop them from caring for these girls that they supposedly "love". That my fighting was just me being selfish. I didn't want them to think that I didn't care for them. They let me and Aerith stay in their home, feeding and caring for us and now, I probably just lost it all. I just attacked the people someone loves and cherish, I'm just like _**t****hem**_. Attacking and killing innocent people without reason, but I had a reason, right? I fought for them and not myself, right? Bill and Tom are going to hate me. They're going hurt me. I hurt the people they cared about, and now I must be punished. What have done, what if the only way to get back at me is to hurt Aerith? No! I wont let that happen. Not again. No more will I be a broken doll who's afraid to fight back, I will protect her.

I grabbed Aerith's hand and held her tight. But before I could think anymore I heard the security door open revealing Tom and Simone. Simone starred down at me with a soft smile gracing her lips, then I looked at Tom. He wouldn't even look me in the eye.

"Come on girls, grab your stuff, were going home." Simone spoke softly and sweetly

The guard unlocked the handcuffs and I grabbed my stuff following Tom and Simone out to the car. The ride home was quiet and had thick tension. As we got closer to the gates of the house, there were people outside holding cameras and shouting stuff but I couldn't hear it. Pulling into the drive way, Tom got out the car quickly and walked inside followed by Simone.

Still sitting in the car, I looked at Aerith "I have a bad feeling."

"Me too." she agreed.

I open the car door and got out, slowly walking to the gates of hell called home. I reached for the door handle, taking a deep breathe I turned it. Stepping inside I started to make a bee-line to the stairs.

"STOP!!!" I heard Bill yell. I stopped and turned towards him.

"Come here, we need to talk." He commanded.

He turned his back signaling us to follow him. We obeyed. Walking into the living room, I saw a worried looking Simon, Joy, and Melissa, a disappointed Tom, sad looking Gustav and Georg, two beat up ugly rich bleach blonde bitches, and a very pissed off Bill.

Walking over to the empty love seat I sat down with Aerith by my side, her hand gripping my hand in tight grasp. I was not going to be the first one to speak.

"Rayna, Bill and I believe you need to get some help. Attacking Staci and Sarah is unacceptable" Tom stated.

"Are you guys serious, those to bitches deserved it!" Melissa shouted

"They were practically fucking those guys at the mall, if anyone needs help it's you guys!" Joy chimed in.

"We were so totally not anywhere near those guys in the first place, Rayna and Aerith always had it out for us the first time they met us!" Staci shouted back

"It's cause their jealous of us. We have Bill and Tom and they don't!" Sarah squeaked in.

"What is there to be jealous of, if anyone wanted to be like you all they have to do is schedule a appointment at the local plastic surgery office and get the dumb plastic fake bitches special." Melissa shouted back sarcastically.

"You dumb bitch we paid big money for are looks." Sarah said back.

"Enough!! All of you girls be quiet now. And if you can't shut your mouth, then leave. I have had enough fighting today and I'm sick of it. Rayna, not only do the boys think you need help, but I do too. I see how you act sometimes, your always in fear. I feel like there is something going on inside you that you try to suppress. I don't know what happened to you and Aerith, but you need to talk to someone about it. The way you two act, it scares me. I care for you girls a lot, but seeing you so frighten and angered by something that I don't know what it is, I feel helpless. I want to help you. " Simone spoke genially, slowly breaking down in tears.

Everyone was so quiet now, as Simone silently cried for us, because we could not cry for ourselves.

"You can't help us, no one can." I silently whispered looking at the floor in defeat. Everyone starred as I got up, pulling on Aerith's hand and walked to the stairs.

"You can't fix something that is broken with missing pieces. You just can't" Aerith spoke as we climbed up the stairs.

When your broken, you can be fixed, but the cracks are still there, however when your broken with missing pieces, you will never be fixed, **_They_** made sure of it. Everything was taken from me, my family, my soul, my life, my heart, and my world; none of that will come back, no one can help me or her. We stand alone with no one to help us, for we are broken. No matter how much I talk it will never leave my head. The screams, the pain, the sorrow , the lifeless bodies of my own kind, they will never leave. It's painful, so painful and it can't be helped. **_They_** made sure no one will be able to help us.

* * *

**sorry if it's sort but we r trying. So give us some reviews n tell us wat u think :)**


	17. Attention

Hey everyone…..sorry its been so long, had lots of personal issues going on in our life and it ended up making Airse and I go away for a long time. But the reason for this note is because we are giving up this story. They're many reasons why but manly it has to do with personal stuff and that we have lost intrest in Tokio hotel. They have grown into a different type of band that some may still love, but as for us, we just cant come to a liking of this new change. However if anyone would like to have this story go ahead and make a sequal to it or whatever. We would love for someone to keep going with the story. Just message us and tell us if you want it or leave a review just letting us know if you want it. Thank you all for reading and reviewing.

love you all and thanks,

*Arise & Rayne*


End file.
